


Generational Gap

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Amused Fornell, Confused Gibbs, Email Scams, Fluff, M/M, Patient Fornell, cuteness, internet scams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Everyone gets spam emails and unwanted ads when they surf the net. What happens when Leroy Jethro Gibbs gets them? Does he fall for them? Does he ignore them? Does he even know what they are?
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Generational Gap

**Author's Note:**

> After working at a library for almost a year and having to help some customers use the computer, I came up with an idea for this story. I could do tons of stories with involving Gibbs and a computer just from my experience at work. Trust me, I've had people not know what the space bar does, not know how to use a mouse, how to use the backspace button, how to login to their email, etc. 
> 
> Anyway, if you like this and would like to see more of Gibbs interacting with technology then let me know! Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Tobias?” Gibbs asked from the other side of the couch. 

“Yes,” I answered as I looked at him to see him on the laptop I bought him last Christmas. 

“What would I have done to win a trip to Cano Cristales to see the River of 5 Colors? I’ve never heard of that place and I don’t want to go there.” he explained, “How do I tell them that I don’t want to go?” 

“Show me your screen please,” I said as I scooted over to double check what I think is on the screen. 

“Do you know what to do or should I call McGee?” he asked once I had a chance to see the screen. 

“Jehtro,” I sighed, “This is a scam.” 

“Scam?” he asked, “Scam for what?” 

“For money, bank information, personal information, anything really.” I told him, “Everyone gets emails with things like this or ads whenever they use a computer.” 

“How do I get rid of them because I have a lot of them,” he asked as he got up his email, “See.” 

I looked and he had a ton of spam emails in his inbox. There was one about winning a new iPhone, another about your neighborhood needing a $500 donation to get better security, and another about paying $1,000 for “someone” to recover all of your bank information.

“Okay,” I said gently, “You do not have to keep these or even open them. If you see anything like this come into your inbox you can delete it right away.” 

“You can’t stop them?” he asked. 

“No and no one really knows who sends them either,” I answered. 

He didn’t reply, he only got his phone out and dialed someone’s number. 

“Who are you calling?” I asked as he held the phone up to his ear. 

“McGee. I’ll have him track down who sends these.” he explained. 

“It’s 5:00 in the morning on a Sunday. Can’t you ask him tomorrow?” I asked. 

“He’ll be busy tomorrow with our case and I don’t need him distracted.” he said. 

“And you know he’s not busy on a Sunday, how?” I asked. 

“Because he told me that he wasn’t going to be doing anything this weekend,” he said, “McGee. I need you to track an email I got and tell me who sent it.” 

I leaned over and opened one of the scams so he could read it to McGee who was asking him for some information about the email. 

“URL? What’s that and why do I need to read it to you?” he asked. 

“You’re so cute honey,” I whispered and kissed his cheek before getting up and going to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it down in the comments section below!


End file.
